Having You Around
by AngelHymn
Summary: "Feels like having a little heaven I can call my own" Draco whispered as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.
1. Fight for me

**Having You Around**

"Feels like having a little heaven I can call my own" Draco whispered as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

A/N: Been an awful long three years since I wrote a story of my own so do forgive some grammatical error and some spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own any character that you might recognize as the story progress, they all belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 1: Fight for me

Fat tears rolled down Hermione Granger's cheeks falling to the sea below as the cruiser started moving, she knew that there's no going back now. Draco is lost to her forever. She had to give him up for his own sake; she knew that Lucius Malfoy meant business when he declared to her that she is not fit for his son and he will make life miserable for the both of them if they continue with their foolish little romance as he so call it.

They might have won the war but the fact remains that Draco came from a wealthy upper-class family and as the only child is expected to marry someone who's from a wealthy family as well.

_Merlin, why did I fell in love with him?_

But as her mind raised this question it also supplied her that she wouldn't have it any other way around. Granted, everything would have been easier if they didn't fell in love with one another but if that was the case, she wouldn't have known how love truly felt and she would at least have a hundred fewer happy memories.

All she wanted to do at this exact moment is to apparate wherever Draco is, wound her arms around him and tell him over and over again how much she loves him but she just can't. Her mind brought her back to yesterday's conversation with Lucius Malfoy.

"_Miss Granger" came Lucius Malfoy's voice from behind startling her out of her reverie; she was awestruck with the rose garden which was breathtakingly beautiful. Spinning around, she saw his imposing frame a foot or two away from her. _

"_Good evening sir," said Hermione, nodding her head a little in acknowledgement at Lucius Malfoy's direction._

_Lucius looked down his nose at her and without preamble said, "I see no sense in wasting time with idle banters, so I would go directly to the point." _

_Hermione just inclined her head slightly to the left and slowly nodded her consent but she had a feeling that he would have went on even without her consent._

"_Get away from my son." That simple sentence left Hermione speechless and unable to do anything but to stare at Lucius Malfoy who said it simply and shortly. _

"_Now, Ms. Granger it has nothing to do with your dirty blood." Sneered Lucius, "While it is true that your war hero title would have some beneficial effect on the Malfoy name, it simply does not suffice." Lucius paced back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back with his right hand holding his cane. _

_He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Hermione._

"_My son shall marry a prominent member of the wizarding society, I would not give my son to a young woman who had just appeared in the face of the wizarding world at the age of 12," Malfoy senior paused, eyeing the young brunette with contempt. "You might think defeating a dark lord would make you worthy of a Malfoy but Miss Granger I assure you, whatever effect or benefit your liaison with my son would give is miniscule compared to the effect and benefit of a marriage to a young woman from a prominent and influential family would give."_

"_And you said this has nothing to do with blood." She said with raising ire as she regained her ability to speak and to form coherent thoughts once more, "What you have said—"_

"_Has absolutely nothing to do with blood statuses." Lucius paused with an arrogant knowing smirk and continued, "It is unfortunate for you if you think that way, but the wealthiest and most prominent members of the society are the ones who had roots in it, really, them being pureblooded is purely coincidental."_

'_Lying son of a bitch!' thought Hermione as she felt tears of indignation starting to form behind her eyes._

"_Draco is not used on doing heavy physical works." Hermione wondered to where this conversation is going but she need not wait long. _

"_There wasn't a day in his life that Draco had to work hard but rest assured that will be changed in an instant if your foolish little romance with my son continues and ruin his wonderful future that I have planned for him." _

_He turned around with his robes swirling about him, he looked by his shoulder at Hermione and said, "You hold the power to make or break Draco's future. I've heard that you're an intelligent witch, so I trust you to make the right decision." With that he nodded his head and sauntered off._

_Damn right, Hermione is an intelligent witch. Heck! She's the smartest witch of her age and honestly she believes that anyone with a half brain would pick up Malfoy senior's unspoken threat. _

'_Leave mudblood or I swear in pain of death that yours and Draco's life would be a living hell.' _

She was brought up to the present with the ship's whistle. Sighing loudly, she leaned her chin on the safe rail and thought about what she's going to do in Spain once she reaches land. She needs a job that's for sure and there's the issue of where she was going to stay.

It was with thoughts like these and other concerns running all over her brain when she was pulled to a hard chest and felt strong warm arms wrap protectively and possessively around her waist followed with a relieved sounding whisper behind her right ear, "I didn't know we were planning to go for a vacation in Madrid."

Her heart raced, she knew that voice! It's the same deep measured voice that she always dreams of and wakes up to, telling her how much she is loved. The same voice that squelch her fears and insecurities.

She wants nothing more but to turn around and return the embrace and taste his lips with her own but for his sake she must not and that, she did not.

Draco turned her around slowly while her gaze remained down, not meeting his enquiring and somewhat hurt gaze, for she knew that at the moment she look into his eyes, her resolve will dissolve just like ice under the unforgiving heat of the afternoon sun. "Look at me Hermione" He said gently as he tipped her chin to look up at him. "Why did you leave me?"

'_To save you'_ was the answer left on the tip of her tongue and instead she voiced, "It's over Draco. I don't want you here. Go back to your home and to your father, it is where you belong."

_No Draco, don't leave me…_

He just stared at her for the longest time.

"No." was his only answer and Hermione could only take so much and she snapped, "What the bloody hell did you just mean with that? Can't you answer in sentences because really that wasn't even a decent answer!"

Draco just continued staring at her as if she didn't just had a little outburst at him, taking a deep breath he started, "Of course you don't want me to be here, you need me to be with you as much as I need you to be by my side always. I'm at home whenever I'm with you and it is where I belong not anywhere else." And slowly, taking his time, so she have time to pull away if she wishes to, he leaned into her and he stop at just hairbreadths' distance, and who is Hermione to resist a welcome temptation when it hits her face on?

She closed the millimeter gap between them and kissed him with all the passion she has, all the bottled up emotions within her and the other things that plagues her. Draco answered the kiss fiercely. There was a bit of anger with her leaving him behind, bliss on seeing her again, possessiveness that he'll never let her leave him behind ever again and a passionate assurance that everything would turn out all right in the end.

And as they pulled away for air Draco was the first to recover and said to the still dazed Hermione, "It was my father, right." It was a statement, not a question, he was sure that it was his father scheming and manipulative ways that almost caused him Hermione. He saw her nod her head to confirm what he already know.

With eyes tearing up she looked up at him and meet his gaze "H-he said I'm not w- worthy of you… That h- he'll make it v-very hard for the both of us if we conti-"

"Bloody hell Granger! You're HERMIONE BOOKWORM GRANGER! You help take down a dark lord and you turn tail at my father's words? My father can shove it to his arse! I don't bloody care about what craps he said!"

Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he smiled at her and in a gentler tone, "Hermione, you're going to be with me, not my father. Don't let what he says get into you." And with a more solemn expression, he took hold of Hermione's shoulder. "Honestly, you wound me Granger, running away like that…"

"What would you have me do?" She asked him, honestly having no idea whatsoever on what do. Her practical mind is screaming at her to let go of him, to save them the hardship and to take Malfoy senior's words to the heart, but then again, her heart is screaming at her to fight and see it to the very end.

'_Effin bleeding Griffindor heart…_

Draco just smiled down at her and looking around, making sure that no one was looking, he apparated them to 12 Grimmauld Place's Garden. Hermione planted some roses, orchids and various herbs in the once barren garden, it was nothing compared to the extravagant beauty of the Malfoy garden but its simplicity appealed more to him.

Smiling that charming smile of his that could easily make a female student back on his Hogwarts' days stare for hours on end and walk straight into a wall he said, "Fight for me."

A/N: So what do you think? Thank you for taking the time to read my fic and it would be nice if you could leave some reviews so that I'll know what you think about it. I'll try to reply to the reviewers. Don't flame please, that's just rude. Constructive criticism would be helpful, nice comments are really welcomed and so are suggestions, don't want some writer's block, it takes me an awful long amount of time to overcome that…

Tune in for the next chapter^^!


	2. Bad Influence

A/N: I wrote this chapter sooner than I have planned since the idiot that I have for a brother broke my glasses deliberately and I need to cool off. I'm afraid that I might actually strangle him if I'm near him. Stupid brat.

On a lighter note, thank you for the reviews everyone, it makes my day better.

Disclaimer: As much as I've dreamt of it, I don't own the characters.

Chapter2: Bad Influence

Hermione woke up feeling warm and safe, lying in a soft bed. Turning around she smiled at the sight of a tuft of blond hair. Slowly edging the fingertips of her right hand toward the blond locks and reveling in their soft feel, she twirled the silken strands around her fingers. And she watched mesmerized as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing their rich mercurial shade.

"G'morning love." Came Draco's deep measured voice still somewhat hoarse with sleep. She decided that it sounded incredibly sexy and unexplainably comforting to hear in the morning. "Good morning to you too, had a nice dream?"

"Well yes actually, dreamt of a hyperactive little man with blonde hair like mine and whiskey colored eyes just like yours." Smiling mischievously he added, "And you do know how a little nuisance like that comes about?"

Hermione was unable to reply as Draco rolled on top of her and started trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. "Oh no, I don't think so Malfoy." Hermione giggled softly and pushed his head away from the sensitive skin of her neck.

He reluctantly allowed himself to be pushed away. Shaking his head at Hermione's firm grip on her beliefs, apparently, her parents had drilled in her head the importance of remaining pure. He tried to argue on her about it but he doesn't really push it hard, he respects her, so if that's what she wants, then so be it. Besides, she keeps his physical need of touch satisfied with their kisses, snogging and cuddling.

Call it corny but he feels sated with them, he could feel her love from every gentle and sometimes uncertain caress. If it's what she's willing to give him in the mean time then he'll take what he could, besides, he has no plan to force her into anything. He had worked so hard and faced his fair share of difficulties and challenges to win her over, and to have Hermione by his side so there's no way in hell that he'd risk ruining it but that's another tale.

"Ahem-ahem. If you guys are done staring at one another as if you two are the only people left in this world, may I invite you two down for breakfast?" Sounded Harry's humor laden voice as he stand at the door with an amused smile upon his lips.

"Really, Draco I didn't tell on Mione just so you can take advantage of her and keep her in bed all day."

Hermione's cheek heated and colored uncontrollably at Harry's words and Draco threw a pillow at his direction but Harry just closed the door, and the pillow hit it instead of him.

"Join me in 5 minutes or I might actually think that you two are doing THAT in my house." He said from the other side of the door followed with a chuckle.

Hermione just groaned at Harry, she knows he's only teasing them but she doesn't really feel comfortable with messages like that. Draco on the other hand, smirked down at Hermione as he lean into his elbows and the headboard, "Why don't we give Pothead something to actually think about?"

The name calling didn't have the usual biting tone it used to hold when they were still students at Hogwarts, it now only serves as an annoying nickname for Harry. "Oh bugger off Draco." She said as she got up from bed, strolling to the bathroom's direction and splashing cold water against her face.

Five minutes and now becoming four minutes is a bit too short of a time for Hermione to take and enjoy her shower. She loves taking her time in the shower, one of her guilty pleasures but she couldn't help it, it somehow feels relaxing and meditative for her.

Draco followed suit, copying Hermione's routine. Throwing their robes haphazardly on, they went their way down to the dining room. And they saw Harry sitting in the dining room with the Daily Prophet and nibbling on some toast.

"So St. Potter any reason as to why you want us down for breakfast other than your sentimental issues of dining with others?" Draco said casually taking a sit on Harry's left, Hermione also sat down on Harry's right so that she's directly in front of Draco who's currently scooping some eggs and bacon into his plate.

If there's one good thing that came from the Dursleys harsh treatment with Harry, Hermione might say it would be his ability to cook. She was famished from yesterday's dramas and whatnots and she piled toasts, bacons and eggs on her plate.

"Well, yes, Draco, this arrived earlier this morning, bloody owl woke me up. That owl of your father sure has one hell of a beak." Harry said dramatically as he handed the letter to Draco.

"No, father just rubbed off the owl and now Atrius uses every opportunity presented to scorn you," Draco said nonchalantly as he took the letter from Harry.

Draco opened the letter and started reading.

'_This can't be good_'', he thought to himself as he finished reading the letter and looking up at Hermione of whom he realized was looking at him the whole time, probably curious with what his father has to say.

"Well, he's inviting us to dinner." He said calmly as he began to eat at his bacons again.

"Us?" Hermione asked with disbelief as she continued staring at Draco.

"Yes, us, though with 'us' you're not included Potter, no offense, but it seems father really hates your guts." He said lazily as he now moved into eating the fried egg on his plate.

"Shocks, I really would love to have a fancy dinner and eat with Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy manor while he discusses to me how he would love to wring the life out of me." Was Harry's retort that was oozing with sarcasm. Both young men laughed but Hermione's face creased into a frown.

"Harry! Draco! This is no laughing matter!" She said tersely, looking from Harry to Draco, "Your father just threatened me to stay away from you and I'm still with you! So what in Merlin's name is he doing inviting us to a dinner?"

" It can't be anything good!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Hermione relax," Draco said standing up and strolling to her side, enveloping her into his embrace. "Father often sticks to traditions and according to tradition, a guest must be well served and treated by his or her host."

"Last time I was a guest in your house your father basically rubbed into my face that I'm not good enough for you and threatened me to end our relationship…" She said sadly looking into his eyes.

His embrace tightening around her momentarily, "Next time something like that actually happens again, tell me so we could sort things out and get out of there _together." _ He said placing an emphasis with the last word.

"I will, I promise." She said finally lightening up and smiling at him and for the second time that morning, they heard forced exaggerated coughing from a certain raven haired young man.

"Ahem-ahemm ahem. Someone else is here too, you know."

"Why Harry! You must really do something about your coughs, come to think of it I have coughing droughts in my room would you like some?" Hermione said smiling deviously at Harry and with a sly grin of his own, he said, "well, the two of you should do something about your sweetness level as well, don't like ants prowling in the house now, do we?"

"I have a feeling I'm a bad influence to the two of you." Draco said and they shoot him with a look that says _'took you long enough to realize'_.

And as they laugh, somewhere in Malfoy manor Lucius Malfoy is hatching a scheme to break our young lovers apart and making extra sure that Hermione would get the message while he's at it.

_Oh she's going to be so sorry she didn't take my words seriously._

Lucius cracked a chillingly cruel smile, "She's going to leave my son on her own volition when I'm through with her." He said to no one in particular.

A/N: Reviews keeps the writer's block away, suggestions keeps the idea flowing and constructive criticism makes the writer strive better.

I know this chapter is short but the next chapter would be much longer with lots and lots of happenings!

**BY THE WAY, HELP! **Who do you want for Harry? I am yet to decide of whom to pair up with him, so please help! I'm trying to choose which one among Ginny, Luna and Pansy, they are arranged alphabetically not according to who I like most**.**


	3. Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: Lucius Malfoy is an arse here and it's quite long.

Chapter 3: Perfect

Hermione looked herself from head to foot in the mirror for the tenth time in five minutes. She had on her black skinny jeans that hugged her shapely legs, black tube top that goes down to her hips, 3 inch black pumps that make her legs look longer and a sparkly dark blue jacket to top it all off of which she folded around an inch pass her elbows.

Sweeping another once over herself, she concludes that she looks presentable enough but this is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about. He always finds something wrong with her no matter what. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly oblivious to the other presence in the room.

'_Should I change into a cocktail dress?' _and with a shake of her head, dismissed the idea as fast as it came.

"You look fabulous," Draco said as he leaned in the doorframe. "Stop worrying too much."

Hermione opened her eyes at hearing Draco's voice and looked him from head to foot in the mirror, he had on him black leather shoes, black slacks, crisp white button up shirt and a dark green vest.

'_Damn him, why does he look good in anything? Surely, it's illegal? I bet even if he's wearing tattered clothes it would only look like some sort of a fashion statement whatsoever.' _Hermione mused to herself as she once again closed her eyes and took measured breaths.

"Easy for you to say," She said quietly, opening her eyes and frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "You're not in Malfoy senior's hate list."

Draco let out an amused chuckle as he leisurely walk towards Hermione.

"Sure am not," He said as he wrap his arms around her small waist and lean his chin on her shoulder, looking at their reflection in the mirror. "But I'm the one and only person in his ungrateful son hit list. So who do you think had it bad?"

'_At least he wouldn't play underhand cards with you,' _came the answer from her brain of which she kept to herself and instead smiled endearingly at his mirror image_._

"Why is it that I have feeling that this dinner would turnout eventful?" She said with dread starting to form in the pit of her stomach as she lean further into his warm embrace. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "Well, let's get this over with."

"As you wish, your highness." Draco said playfully accompanied with a small curtsy, trying to lighten up Hermione's mood. Hermione in turn paid his effort by grinning at him and swatting his shoulder playfully. Draco then offered his arm to Hermione and he apparated them to the Malfoy Manor.

After the unpleasant feeling that apparating gives, she opened her eyes and the imposing presence of the Malfoy manor greeted her. Looking behind her, she saw the wrought silver gates.

'_Must have read and recognized Draco's magical signature.'_

Her attention was brought back to what's happening in front of her when the impressive double doors that serve as the main entrance creaked open and before the two of them stood a small house elf wearing a tea towel shirt with the Malfoy insignia.

"Young master Draco!" The house elf yelled enthusiastically with a rather high squeaky voice, Hermione guessed that the house elf is a female due to the voice.

"I has been worried when young master suddenly disappeared! Master Malfoy had asked Dolly of your whereabouts but I's don't know! Dolly wanted to punish herself but young master forbids it!" Dolly ranted on and on.

Draco laughed at his house elf and said, "Dolly enough with that, I'm alright. Hermione, this is Dolly, she's my personal house elf, last time she was busy helping in the kitchens. Dolly, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione didn't know it was possible but the house elf's huge eyes became larger and Dolly looked with excitement at Hermione, "Missus Hermione, young master had told me a lot about you!"

And before Hermione could ask the house elf about what kind of things Draco had told her about her, Draco interrupted saying something about being late and commanded the house elf to bring to them to his father.

'_Why is everything in this house all huge and grand_?' She thought to herself as she watched the extravagantly engraved heavy mahogany doors opened slowly and reveal the main hall. _'Why did he want to dine in the main hall?'_ Hermione knew from the brief tour that Draco gave her last time that there are three other dining places in the manor.

_Must be to intimidate me! But I wouldn't! I'll hold my ground' _She thought resolutely as they began to walk inside the main hall.

Hermione swallowed hard at the sight of a man with long white-blond hair sitting regally in the head seat holding a wine glass delicately in his right hand and staring at them as they walk towards him.

"Draco," he greeted calmly, setting his wine glass down the table. Draco nodded his head at his father's greeting. Lucius Malfoy's head then slowly but surely turned, his eyes meeting Hermione and becoming harder. "Miss Granger."

"Good evening Mister Malfoy," She said tilting her head a little. "It's very nice of you to invite me over for dinner."

Lucius fixed her a gaze that seems to say, 'did I have a choice' and as if he expected her to do something else. Of course he didn't say anything or confirmed anything, he was playing the gracious host. For now. "Pleasures all mine Miss Granger though it would have been better if you dressed up appropriately." Or not.

"Father!" Draco said pleadingly.

Lucius looked at Draco then to Hermione, "do forgive my unsolicited advice." Lucius then said patronizingly as if he didn't just maligned Hermione, "Well are you two planning on standing all throughout dinner? Take a sit."

"That we will father, Hermione." Draco said her name as he pulled a sit for her beside the one on his father's right. When Hermione was seated, he took his seat on his father's right, he smiled ruefully at the sit across him. His mother used to sit there at his father's left when she was still alive.

'_Hopefully, she's somewhere more beautiful and peaceful now.' _

"Draco, what do you intend to do now?" Lucius voice sounded taking him out of his sullen thoughts. "It's been a year since you've graduated from Hogwarts and still, I haven't heard about your plans or is it you don't have any plans at all?"

"Not at all father, I actually plan on joining the international flyers association and become a professional flyer." Draco paused weighing his next words, "Since I was young I really like riding the broomstick and feeling the wind against my face as I fly, so for the next three years or so I would like to spend it as a professional racer."

Hermione blanched. She was no fan of flying and it always makes her nervous whenever Draco mentions about his plan on becoming a professional racer. Accidents are very common in that profession. Broken arms, legs, concussions and it can even be a lethal fall. She had always tried to argue with him about it but his passion about broom racing always wins out in the end and her own love towards him and she just couldn't stand to stop him from going after his dream. Hermione loves Draco enough to trust his words that nothing bad would happen to him but still she can't help the worry she feels every time to linger.

"Three years or so?" Lucius asked, "So you do intend on someday taking over our family business?"

"Would you have it otherwise father?" Draco asked and his father shook his head, "I'm your only heir after all."

Draco and Lucius talked about other things that don't involve any uptake from Hermione and needless to say, she started feeling uncomfortable and unwelcomed. Hermione's eyes widened a fraction as she realized Lucius Malfoy's first scheme, isolate her and make her uncomfortable without looking like it's a machination from his side. She took calming breaths and she felt Draco's left hand giving her right hand a gentle squeeze. She tried to smile but it looked more of a grimace and Draco instantly knew that it's time for a change.

"I'm sorry father but," Draco said stopping Lucius from starting another topic which undoubtedly wouldn't involve Hermione again, "I'm starting to feel a bit famished and I believe that we should start with our dinner."

Lucius took out his pocket watch and he had this happy glint in his eyes as he saw the time. Hermione saw this and whatever it is that gives him a happy glint in his eyes does not bode well to her.

'_Oh good God help me.'_ She pleaded for help to the being presiding in the high heavens.

And as Lucius pocketed his watch, the mahogany doors opened once again and in came a sight of a tall young man with dark wavy hair with bluish-green eyes and olive skin, garb in the same way Draco is except his vest was a deep violet color. It was Blaise Zabini. Draco stood up to greet Blaise.

"Blaise!" Draco said jovially enveloping Zabini in a manly hug. Blaise is one of the few real friends that Draco had in Slytherin house and they went way back since they were toddlers. It's been awhile since he last saw him, what with him and Hermione going around the world this passed year it just wasn't possible to see him much.

"Good to see you there Draco." He said and turning to Hermione he nodded his head, "you too Hermione, looking good." He said with a charming smile and made his way towards her, he kissed her hand. Hermione's cheeks tinted a bit and thanked Blaise.

"Mister Malfoy," Blaise said inclining his head to show respect to the Malfoy Patriarch and to a second father figure to him, a cold one at that but nonetheless, caring on his own scary way. "Thank you for inviting me over for dinner."

"Silly boy, you're like family to us." Lucius said dismissively in a light tone he then looked passed Blaise and Draco. In the door way came a girl dressed in a flowing mint green dress, walking towards them. She had strawberry blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. Hermione shudder as she saw Lucius Malfoy smile. This is not good. Immediately she felt wary of the girl.

Reaching them, the pretty girl smiled pleasantly at everyone at the table and then to Lucius Malfoy, she curtsied and said, "Pleasant evening to you Mister Malfoy, sir. Such a lovely dining hall you have here."

"Glad you find it to your liking Astoria." He said cordially and continued, "I was afraid that the place was losing its touch, what with the lady of the house gone, I thought it was starting to look dreadful."

"Nonsense, you have excellent taste yourself so you shouldn't worry about your place turning into something dreadful." Astoria answered politely.

Lucius then invited them to sit down and he said to Draco, "Draco, help this young lady in finding herself a sit." Hermione felt her breath hitch.

As Draco was making his way into standing up as he had already seated himself beside Hermione, Blaise stood, gesturing for Draco to remain seated. Hermione let out a breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"Allow me," He said in a gesture asking permission to the elder Malfoy, Hermione saw a miniscule narrowing of Malfoy senior's eyes for a split second that she wasn't sure if it's just her imagination before he nodded his head.

"Miss Astoria," Blaise said offering his hand to Astoria Greengrass in which she placed her hand gingerly that had Hermione wondering how could there be such grace in such a little action. Blaise guided her to a sit across Hermione.

"Now that everyone is seated, I think it is polite that we introduce Miss Astoria Greengrass to everyone here." Lucius said.

'_No need, I know her and I know you're going to use her against me tonight.' _Hermione thought with disdain at Lucius cunning and sly way. _'He likes attacking as subtle and potent as possible. Brilliant mister Malfoy.'_

"Everyone, this lovely young lady here is Astoria Greengrass. She's the second daughter of a dear friend and a business associate of mine." Lucius said looking at Hermione the whole time, "Miss Greengrass, this is Draco Malfoy, my son. Blaise Zabini a close friend of Draco who's like a second son to me… And, Miss Hermione Granger."

'_Woah, no preamble for me?' _She thought wryly

Astoria perked up a bit at hearing Hermione's name, "Oh you're Hermione Granger." She said in an elegant cultured voice, "I've heard so much about you."

Hermione smiled at the girl, she seems to be a very pleasant girl if it weren't for the fact that Lucius Malfoy is using her against her, she bet she could be fast friends with her but not now, she has to be very wary, Lucius is yet to pull all his cards. "Thank you, I remember you as well as one of the prefects when I was head girl back in Hogwarts." Astoria nodded her head.

And Lucius Malfoy pulled his next card.

"Draco, this is turning out to be one special dinner. Be a dear and do get us a wine from the wine cellar." He then turned to everyone in the table but particularly looking at Astoria, "Draco is an excellent wine connoisseur, you would find his taste perfect and very appealing. Sometimes I do wonder why he contents himself in drinking butterbeers."

Hermione bristled to what seems to her a very obvious metaphor.

Reaching for Hermione's hand, Draco chuckled as he stood up, giving it a light squeeze. He faced his father and said, "Ah father as you've said I have perfect taste and I do believe that it is an excellent drink to warm you up during the coldest days, day or night." He then winked at Hermione and continued, "You may not know this father but in ancient times, in Athens they use it as an offering to the sun god Apollo. It is a drink fit for a god."

Hermione smiled at Draco and she could swear that this is one of the few times that she appreciates Draco's ability to make up lies and make them sound like facts.

'_Well, who knows maybe the ancient people did offer Apollo butterbeers.'_ She smiled at the thought of people from the past offering Apollo butterbeers in return in granting them the blessings of the sun.

She was brought out of her thought as Draco let go of her hand.

"I must be going now to find us that excellent wine." He then bent to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek and whisper to her, "I wouldn't take long, love."

'_I'll try.'_ Draco said to himself for he knows that it would at least take her ten minutes to get down to the wine cellar and five minutes to choose one and another ten minutes to get back in the hall. And for the uncountable time, he cursed at the manor's size.

The door closed behind Draco and he hasten down the wine cellar, for he knows that his father is up to something and even if Blaise is right there, he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to do anything against a master schemer. Draco would even bet that this whole thing is scripted by his dearest father. Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass appearing for dinner, how convenient, it is unlikely that his father simply wanted to dine with them. His ulterior motive as far as he could say is to discourage Hermione and to make her feel how she doesn't fit in their world.

'_fuck, I've underestimated my father again!' _he thought regrettably and wished terribly that he just feigned sickness so that they wouldn't be stuck in this dinner that his father orchestrated against Hermione. He went here to make a testament to his father and to prove to himself that he could protect her but he didn't count in to the equation Blaise's and Astoria's presence. Now, he could only hope that his father wouldn't do anything too terrible while he's away.

Meanwhile in the hall, Hermione felt suddenly lost without Draco's presence, she now has a direct view of Lucius Malfoy and honestly she could say that his aura is sending scary chills down her spine. Plus, she's unnerved with that smile of his and that glint is still in his eyes. She tore her eyes from Malfoy senior and found herself staring in Blaise Zabini's eyes, who smile reassuringly at her and it did some good to ease her nerves.

'_Let this dinner be over with.'_

The door then opened, Hermione turned her head towards the door hoping that it's Draco but to her disappointment it was only a silver food cart with a house elf pushing it, like the ones used in high class restaurants.

The house elf stopped beside Lucius Malfoy, taking his napkin from the plate he set it to his lap and the house elf placed the salad appetizer down, the house elf did the same with Blaise and Astoria but then stopped at Hermione. Wondering what possibly could be wrong, she looked at Blaise, who then gestured to her napkin which is still in her plate.

She blushed at her error. She was so distracted that Draco still around wasn't around that she forgot about it. She then hastily placed the napkin in her lap and the elf then brought her appetizer down. Greek salad. She savoured a bit of her salad and chewed thoughtfully. It's good.

"This is really good Mister Malfoy, the subtle dressing brings out the ingredients' different taste. You have an excellent cook." She said conversationally wishing to redeem herself a bit from her small mistake and for the whole dinner as well.

Lucius Malfoy smirked evilly at her and said, "People say that if you give a pauper a sour wine and a vintage wine, he wouldn't even notice the difference."

'_What? Can't remain civil the whole night?' _She thought to herself, unconsciously tightening her grip on her salad fork.

"My, Miss Granger, whatever did the poor fork ever do to you?" He mockingly asked and smiled deceivingly sweet at her then turning to Astoria, "What a nice taste in garments you have Astoria." Astoria thanked Lucius' compliment.

"Miss Granger, I know that muggles have lower standards in clothing apparels but didn't your parents ever teach you how a young lady is supposed to be dressed like?" He said gesturing to her jeans.

'_Sexist prick! Of course they did, it just so happen that they taught me how a lady in the 21__st__ century is supposed to be dressed not how a girl in the medieval era is supposed to be dressed!' _ Hermione seethed in her seat, restraining herself from drawing her wand and hexing Lucius Malfoy senseless but her resolve almost dissolved when he condescendingly smiled at her.

"Astoria," he said turning his attention to Astoria, who's taking it all in stride, Blaise on the other hand, looks a little pale. "Do you speak French?"

"Yes, Mister Lucius, I do." Astoria said

"And if I may inquire is there any other talents and skills that you have, other than being bilingual?" Lucius asked Astoria conversationally. Astoria looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling pleasantly at Lucius.

"I know how to play the piano especially the classics, I'm skilled in flower arrangement and I'm good with designs from interior designs down to the smallest detail of a perfume."

Unbeknownst to all of them in the hall, Draco apparated to the room next door and used the back entry to the hall as to not to cause any disturbance.

Lucius appeared to be thinking for the longest time and he then said, "Let see." He said successfully getting the attention back to him of everyone in the hall, Draco included who stared silently from his corner at his father's back. "I only look for simple things for a daughter-in-law."

"Knowledgeable of at least two languages to help my son in understanding and conducting some business transactions, a talent and knowledge for classical music to relax our business associates when they come over for tea and of course an excellent taste in art and design to become the next lady of the house." Lucius finished with smug look in his face while Hermione openly narrowed her eyes at him during the progression of his 'requirements' but Lucius isn't done yet, one last blow to the nail.

"Why miss Astoria." He said turning to Astoria Greengrass, "you seem to have all of those and if I remembered correctly, you and Draco have once been promised to one another, do you accept?"

'_Oh that does it!' _ Hermione thought as she angrily stood up with as much dignity as she could muster.

"A knack for classical music? Know different languages? Sophistication?" Hermione said starting quietly and becoming louder and sharper as she continue. "Shallow. All of those can be learned in time."

She turned to Lucius and flashed him one of the smiles he had been using at her all throughout dinner, "It might shock you but in fact I can speak four languages myself, I know how to play the harp even though I'm not as graceful as one could be with it and even if it's not classy enough for your taste, I have my own level of style and sophistication. So what do you think, do I qualify Mister Malfoy?"

Looking with no nonsense at Lucius Malfoy and with what could have been akin to pity at him which unnerved Lucius to no end, she continued, "However, there are things that you couldn't learn no matter how much time passes by and that Mister Malfoy is loving someone and being loved by someone. I pity you really, it seems like you're one of those people who'll just pass away from this world without learning it."

Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hermione and his nose was flaring a bit because of his strong exhales. Draco smile admiringly at Hermione from his post.

'_That's my girl'_

"How dare you insult me inside the sanctity of own house?" He said in a fast and dangerous tone but Hermione paid no heed and she answered, "Mister Malfoy, there is a difference between stating an observation and insulting a person." Pausing for an intake of breath, "I know you'll claim that you love Draco but what you've just done earlier says otherwise, it's like you're giving him away… Like he's a commodity."

She then walked to stand directly in front of Lucius Malfoy and from the corner of her eyes she saw Blaise cringe and Astoria look a bit paler.

"Don't do that again, Draco's a human being who needs to decide on his own, not to be trapped in an arrangement that you manipulated for him."

Lucius looked coldly at her then stood up as well, looking down at her he said, "My, Miss Granger, you talk big, tell me, what do you have to offer to my son."

Without missing a beat she answered, "I give him all of my love." Draco's heart swelled with her words and he smiled.

Lucius looked taken back for a moment before composing himself once again.

"You insolent child." Lucius said drawing his wand from his cane.

"FATHER!" came Draco's booming voice from his corner, freezing Lucius effectively on the spot.

Draco went immediately beside Hermione, took her hand and kissed it, he then embraced her and drew her by her shoulders and he bent down, placing his forehead against hers, "You did magnificently love." She felt the caress of his words against her lips and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

Turning around, Draco faced his father and with barely contained rage he said, "Father how could you! We came here in hopes that you'll treat us well but what did you do to my Hermione? This is very unbecoming of you! If this is what this dinner is going to be then we are going! And if the dinners after this would be like this, don't bother inviting us!" Lucius was floored and he looked like someone pulled the carpet out of his feet.

"DOLLY!" Draco shouted and immediately the little elf appeared, he didn't allow Dolly to say anything, he just ordered her to pack some of his clothes saying he would be away for a long time. Dolly scurried immediately to do her master's bidding sensing that he's in a foul mood. Only a moment passed when Dolly reappeared with a suitcase, Draco grabbed it, thanked Dolly and the elf disappeared.

He then turned his gaze that remained at Lucius the entire time to Astoria, "So you're supposed to be my fiancée?" Astoria nooded, "Well according to our tradition if the two promised individuals are of age and are not yet officially engaged they have a choice to accept it or not." Astoria nodded again and Draco looked at Hermione and smiled at her, "Well I'm sorry to break it to you Astoria but I decline. As you see I'm perfectly happy with my girlfriend. Good day." He said and turned around holding Hermione with his right hand and the suitcase with his left.

He walked in fast strides towards the double doors and Hermione needed to jog a bit to keep up with him. He needed to reach the foyer to apparate them away.

"Go ahead you ungrateful boy, test my patience and listen to your damnable pride!" Boomed Lucius Malfoy's voice as they made their way out of the hall. "BEFORE LONG YOU'LL BE CRAWLING BACK AND BEGGING FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU AND TO TAKE YOU IN!"

Draco then turned around a bit and with a smug smile that could give Lucius a run for his money he said, "Wanna bet on that father?" he wagged his eyebrows and before anyone could say another word they were out of the hall and of the house.

"I'm so sorry about that Hermione, I couldn't protect you from father…" he said quietly, whirling Hermione to him as soon as they apparated in what seems like to be a forest clearing and placing his arms securely around her. Looking up from Draco's shoulder, Hermione noticed that the sky is clear and the moon is out and full. "I wouldn't be mad if you hexed him—" Draco was still ranting and she silenced him by placing her forefinger gently on his lips.

"It's okay Draco, I gave him a piece of my mind and that is enough." She said wounding her arms around him, "the last thing I need is your father ranting of how uncivilized I am for hexing him in his own house."

Draco then wrapped his arms around her shoulders drawing her closer to him even though there is no more distance between them and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Where are we Draco?" she asked after awhile still in his embrace.

"It's one of our summer cottages. We can stay here for the night. I don't feel like going at Potter's place. I'm not quite ready to face his inquisitorial." He felt Hermione smile against his chest.

"Well at least let's call Harry, so he wouldn't worry about us." Draco snorted but nonetheless, took out his cell phone from his pocket, a muggle device that has been assimilated to the magical community because it's quite handy.

"Potter!" Pansy said as she poked his side.

'_Just great a Saturday night spending my time watching quidditch with scarhead!'_ Pansy thought irritably.

"What is it Pans?" Harry asked with his eyes still glued at the television.

Pansy sighed, she thought when Harry said he wanted to hang out with her tonight that they'd go out for some fancy dinner but it seems like the guy doesn't have a single romantic bone in him. "I want you to shut that television and kiss me senseless." She said sarcastically.

Harry froze for a split second and turned to Pansy with an endearing boyish grin on his face. Pansy's eyes widened a bit as he started leaning towards her, "Oi Potter, don't you know what sarcasm is?" She asked alarmed but Harry just continued staring at her and placed his hands on her shoulder tracing soothing circles with his thumbs, "No need to be shy Pans, in fact I thought you'll never ask…" And Harry was getting closer and closer and - RING! RING! RING! RIIIIIIING!

'_Bloody Phone.' _He thought looking murderously at the phone on the side table and looking at Pansy he could say that she's thinking in the same line as he is.

He sighed and pressed the answer button, "Hello, Potter speaking."

"Sound alive Potter, you sound like someone just dumped ice cold water to your hormone induced self." Draco said jokingly.

"Anything you want say ferret? Because you just interrupted the turning point of my rather boring Saturday night." Harry continued in a deadpanned voice.

"Well Potter I'm sorry if I interrupted you and Pansy's shaggaton." Harry then heard Draco groan in pain, no doubt Hermione whacked Draco and Harry snickered on the other line.

"As I was saying, we wouldn't be coming back tonight so enjoy your night." He then finished the call.

"What did Draco have to say?" Pansy asked.

Harry just grinned at her and her heart started racing again and whispered to her while looking intently at her eyes, "that we got the whole night to continue on to where he rudely interrupted us." Her breath hitched as Harry's lips graced hers as he whispered to her.

As Draco placed his phone back on his pocket, Hermione whirled around to face him. She had this huge smile on her face and before he could do anything, not that he would stop her, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and her lips sought after his and locked together in a fiery dance. He moaned into their kiss. He loves her passion as much as he loves the air that he breathes and he's more than happy that her romantic passion is all for him.

Draco then groaned as she pulled away from his lips, tracing kisses down his neck and then she stopped with her lips still grazing his neck while she moved her lips, sending sensual vibrations coursing into his vein she said, "I don't know why but even though the dinner with your father was a complete fiasco, his threat looming still in the recesses of my mind and your haughtily issued challenge at him, everything seems so perfect…"

With the ethereal glow of the moon shining upon them, the calm darkness of the night shrouding them and with her wrapped around him, Draco couldn't agree for more.

'_Perfect.'_

A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written! Its eleven pages long and 5600 plus words long! Applause for me! Took me long to proof read it, so is it worth your wait? So what do you say REVIEW? PLEASE!

I would like to thank Pau-0803, numbdramoine2005, Linwe Ferland, funnyducky, jessirose85, iwishdracosmine and Hrist Valkyrie for all your reviews and suggestions, and needless to say, Pansy got the most votes. I also would like to thank everyone who had my story in their favourite list.


	4. Lucius Happened

**Disclaimer: **I never said I owned the characters.

Chapter 4: Lucius Happened

"Eeeeek!" Hermione let out a sharp shriek and covered her eyes with her hands as Draco once again took another sharp dive from the sky and into the center of what appears to be a ring of fire with his broom. She could feel her heart drumming and racing in her chest, her poor heart hadn't been beating in fear like crazy since the fall of the dark lord. However, seeing Draco in this obstacle track that seems to invite accidents and all sorts of mishaps is enough to drive her heart into a frenzy of worried beating.

"Hermione, how do you intend to watch Draco if you have your hands glued in your eyes?" Pansy asked rolling her eyes as she pries Hermione's hands away from her eyes. "If you open your eyes at least you'll see when he falls. OH MERLIN HE'S FALLING!"

Hermione opened her eyes in a snap when she heard Pansy's exclamation, only to see that Draco is not falling and seems to be hell bent to overtake the person in brown riding robes in front of him. She glared at Pansy who stuck her tongue at her.

"He's falling behind that guy in brown." She said with a triumphant and impish look, " you didn't let me finish."

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING KING OF FERRETS," Harry bellowed and continued. "FASTER! OVER TAKE HIM ALREADY! I placed my bet on you! Don't lose!"

A lot of heads turned to look at the savior of the wizarding world, some smiled and some grimaced as for Hermione, she's happy. Pansy is good for him, he's no longer that uncertain and tormented boy from the past, and he's noticeably more carefree now and with Voldemort gone, basks in the joys of life.

Turning her gaze back at Pansy Parkinson, she smiled. Pansy became her friend during their seventh year in Hogwarts, providing support and clues in the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. Albeit, the dark haired and blue-eyed witch's push could turn into hard shoves at times, but overall, it did help. And not only is she, the 'mudblood', friends with Pansy Parkinson, she's also in love and the girlfriend of the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. The corners of her mouth curved more at the strange twists in her life and as she thought that three years ago if anyone told her that, she would have dismissed the person as mentally unstable and drop him or her in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

"Granger if you don't quit smiling at me like that I might actually think you're a lesbian." And getting a devious look in her eyes she added, "Am I the reason why you don't do _it_ with Draco."

Hermione snorted at Pansy as she turned back into watching the race and remembering how Draco chance upon seeing the race advertisement while they were in the cottage. Finding out that the winner other than taking home 1000 galleons would be given a professional flying license and membership to the Professional British Flyer's Association, Draco raced for a last minute sign up and well, having the name Malfoy has its perks.

Hermione and Pansy cheered and Harry yelled as Draco stole the lead and made it to finish. Draco won, he won! Turning around and giving a sweeping look over the arena of cheering crowd, Draco found the person he's looking for and waved at her and winked. He laughed to himself when he saw the girls sitting above Hermione almost fainted and wave frantically at him.

"WHAT?" Lucius bellowed in his study upon hearing the news.

"Y-young master won at a racing tournament and is now the poster boy of Debonair Times company and it's a-also he's sponsor f-from now on Master Lucius, sir. And he's racing today at the moment at an invitational racing competition." Poor Dolly's voice quake as she repeated the news to the visibly fuming Lucius Malfoy.

"You incompetent creature! Couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"B-but Master said he's not to be distu-" The cowering elf was unable to finish as Lucius' eyes flash dangerously.

Lucius Malfoy stood abruptly from his seat and strode forcefully and Dolly screwed her eyes shut. She waited for a moment but nothing then she heard a bang, opening her eyes she noticed with a sigh of relief escaping from her that the master of the house had stormed out of the study and left her unharmed.

Lucius was still shaking when he reached the stadium with barely contained anger and a bit of fear, not that he'll admit it even to himself. His eyes immediately turned to the racing figures in their broomsticks and to his horror, he saw Draco, his only heir, momentarily lose his balance in his broom and lean more to the right as if in the motion of falling off but at the crucial point veered himself back into balance. His relief what short lived when he saw his son flocked by corneous pixies.

Lucius would never understand what thrill racers talked about and found in flying as if challenging death himself in the face while being pestered around by different creatures and going through various obstacles along the track but most of all, he'll never understand why his own son, dared to join this death defying stunt. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw a young woman with long brunette ringlets and tried to gather all the contempt into his eyes, burning a hole behind her head and Hermione getting the uncomfortable feeling of being watched turned around. She saw Lucius Malfoy looking at her with eyes full of hatred for reasons she knows not and she was unable to stop the involuntary shiver that went through her, satisfied that he successfully instilled fear at the girl he flashed her his cruel smile.

'_Why of course, my son is doing this because of this pathetic excuse for a witch is instilling rebellious ideas in my son's head!_' He knows deep inside that this was not the case but for the sake of his sanity he believed it as the truth and he looked at her angrier than he was seconds ago.

The race ended with Draco as the winner and after the awarding ceremony, Lucius made his way down to the racer's lounge and to his ire, saw his son and his 'girlfriend' in each other's embrace. His hand was itching to blast the insolent girl off his son but refrained weighing that the consequences would not bode well to him. So, instead, he cleared his throat and immediately they parted but they were still too close to one another for his taste but he bite tongue and said nothing.

"Draco," He began deceivingly calm. "I've heard of your foolish activities lately. What could you have been thinking? Risking your life like that for a couple of galleons and to have your face in endorsement of a watch company when you could have all the money you want and all the publicity you want if you take your rightful place as the next head of our business?"

"Father, it's not like that—"

"Enough!" Lucius cut him off from defending himself, "I thought you'll never push through with this idea but it seems like I've underestimated Miss Granger's powers of persuasion." He said as he repeatedly looked Hermione from head to foot.

Draco pulled Hermione behind him, shielding her from his father's view, "father!" He said warningly, "you will not insinuate things like that to Hermione and I've told you, flying is one of my passions, so please understand father!"

"Understand?" Lucius looked down his nose at his son and snorted. "Well then I hope you understand the necessary steps that I've taken to insure that upon my demise my heir would still be alive and breathing." With that he turned around but after his fifth step from them he abruptly turned around and strode towards Draco who tensed at his father's approach. He then reached out with his gloved hand and pulled Hermione from behind his son, bent down and whispered, "Everything that happens to my son is your fault. I've given you a choice and you've chose the wrong one, remember this, all you can do blame is yourself." With that he was really gone and both she and Draco breathe in relief.

"Well, that's over." He said as he turned towards Hermione and enveloped her in his arms. "What did he say?" she just shook her head and basked deepen into his embrace. Draco took a deep breath and sighed. "I wonder what he means about necessary steps."

"Draco let's go back." Hermione said quietly still pondering over Lucius Malfoy's words, Draco complied and apparated themselves back into 12 Grimmaulds Place.

Upon arriving at the house they were greeted with the sight of Pansy and Harry lip locked in each other's embrace on the couch. Draco couldn't stop the impish smile that grazed his face as an idea hit him, with a flick of his wand the couch vanished and the occupants fell to the floor with a start.

"What the heck?" Pansy screeched startled looking at Draco and Hermione's direction and at Draco's offending wand. Harry looked more put together and Draco have to congratulate him.

"What no celebrations Ferret?" Harry asked as he picked himself up from the floor and offered his hand to Pansy.

"We had a run in with my father." Draco said nonchalantly as if saying that is saying the whole tale all together and Harry and Pansy then had this enlightened look upon their faces that seems to convey…

'_Lucius happened…'_

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, I was down with cold so please forgive me. I know it isn't much but this is more of a filler chapter, the next chapter would be more.. ermm.. Eventful, so tune in. and in the chapters to come expect a mean Lucius and a bit mean Astoria, sorry to those who like her. Thank you for all the reviews. Gotta go my head still hurts.


	5. I'll Be There

Disclaimer: Seriously, did I ever even imply that I own any of the characters? No, so please nobody sues me.

Alibi: never ending stream of academic workload

Warning: A little bit of everything.

Chapter 5: I will be there

Draco sipped his Châtea Margaux, savouring the wine and allowing the warm liquid to linger on his tongue, indulging its exquisite goodness. Women are like wine. The best ones are scarce and treasured, they are those wines that have been aged to perfection while the mediocre ones are practically lying everywhere, those wines are the ones that has been tampered and enhanced artificially.

A naïve person would detect no difference between the two but a connoisseur would know the difference even in the first sip. The excellent wine would have a lasting, elegant and balanced combination of ripe fruits, minerality and structure that smoothly goes down the throat, leaving a warming sensation on its wake and a tingling on the taste buds. On the other hand, a common wine would fleetingly taste fine but further tasting would reveal its volatile and unsettled combination, leaving a bitter after taste in the mouth.

"Why are you smiling like that Draco?" Hermione asked getting peeved at the way Draco is just smiling with a glazed look on his face but to her relief or not, the glazed look on his eyes vanished instantly and he now sports a more intent gaze at her.

"I was thinking of an analogy about women and wine…" He said sounding amused on his own thoughts. "Cheap wines that abound everywhere which leaves a bitter taste in your mouth are like the kind of women that promises pleasure and happiness yet all they really give is a miniscule bogus feeling of euphoria and afterwards… they will leave you all miserable…"

"Take a sip of your wine Hermione, savour it carefully and tell me what you think of it." Draco finished with an encouraging smile motioning to her wine glass.

Hermione looked at her wine glass, she had drunk a glass of it awhile ago but she didn't bother to analyze its taste perhaps, now is a good time. Tentatively she held the stem of the wine glass and raised it to her lips and sipped. She allowed the liquid to linger in her mouth, closed her eyes and savoured carefully She opened her eyes and for a few seconds just looked back at Draco who was looking at her the entire time. She carefully formed the words in her mind.

"The wine has notes of flowers and strange enough I think I could smell its fragrance from simply tasting it, also, I detect the layers of berries," She took a deep breath, secretly hoping that she'll impress Draco even just a little. "Different as they are, they don't overpower one another but instead, they seem to blend together to make a feminine mix…"

"Impressive." Draco smiled and clapped his hands and Hermione's heart swelled, happy that she impressed him.

"What do you think about it?" She asked him reaching for his hand on the table.

Draco had this devilishly charming smile on his face as he held her hand in his left. And with all the elegance he possessed, he slowly and skillfully picked up his wine glass and as he lifted it to his lips he looked intently at Hermione. Allowing the wine glass to touch his lips and letting it linger there for a few seconds before taking a sip, never taking his eyes off Hermione. And as he lowered the glass, he allowed it to graze his lower lips sensually slow. Seeing Hermione swallow, he closed his eyes with a triumphant smirk and tasted the wine once again.

'_Oh! He did it on purpose!'_ she thought to herself while inwardly berating herself that she was affected with such a small act. She blamed it to the wine.

Draco opened his eyes and locked his soulful eyes with hers.

"Opulent, ripe and chewy upon entry, zest and lively with lots of soft, ripe tannins, the fruit remains very crisp and continues to add layers, it echoes the flavors perfectly to the very end." He finished with a smug smile.

"Show off," she huffed.

"Well you did well on your first wine review but I'm the wine expert, maybe in ten years time you'll be almost as good as I am."

"Almost?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well as I've told you, wines are like women. Women are the expertise of men, no other way through it. I mean just look at you women, you get threatened with other women that you've just met."

"Then go ahead and analyze all those wines!" She said using his analogy about wine and women of which made him give a hearty chuckle.

He walked over to her chair and kneeled down on one knee, looking up into her eyes he said, "Weren't you listening Hermione? Cheap wines are a waste of time and leave you feeling bitter."Drawing her face closer to him by her chin using his thumb and index finger, he continued. "So pray tell, why would I chase after them when I have my authentic vintage wine right here, tasted and proven that gives me happiness?" with that he kissed her lips tasting her and the wine at the same time, now this blend he would give a perfect 10/10 rating.

He smiled at her and stood from the ground. "Alright, I believe this enough fine French dining for us." Turning to her he curtsied and said, "I would like to take you in a moonlight stroll my fair lady, what say you? Would you grace me with your lovely presence under the moonlight?"

Hermione smiled and decided to humor him, "Why of course my good gentleman, you need not ask at all for time spent with you is a treasure itself." They both laughed and when it died out Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle snugly and whispered, "I meant the last part."

Draco shook his head and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know love." He gave the house elf that caters to them his Gringotts' card. It would enable them to take the payment directly from his account in Gringotts.

The house elf came back trembling a little, "Sir your card won't w-work."

"What?" Draco snapped his head towards the elf and the poor elf's trembling increased.

"I-it appears sir that your account is on h-hold."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and a single word escape his lips. "Father."

"It's okay Draco." Hermione said trying to appease Draco, who's obviously getting incensed as the seconds pass. She looked at the bill and her face blanched.

He took the bill from Hermione's hand and said nonchalantly, "What's wrong? It only says 250 galleons. If it's 2500 galleons I'll be surprised caused that will be a bit overprized."

Hermione's eyes went to the size of saucer plates. "You're asking me what's wrong? Its 250 galleons Draco, good merlin! It could feed a family of ten for a month! And not only that you even bought me this silk chiffon dress that probably caused 500 galleons! And for what? For a date of fine dining! We should just have Harry cooked dinner at the house!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Hermione, I know that you don't like me buying you things that are too expensive so instead of taking the dress that costs 650 galleons, I only bought you the cheaper yet still elegantly styled dress that I know that would suit you better than the extravagantly designed one for 450 galleons. Plus, Potter and Pansy are a bit busy tonight."

Hermione felt her jaw drop, she shook her head. "This is unbelievable."

"Don't be like that." Draco said as he went behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "All I wanted to do was to buy you something with the money that I earned all by myself for a change."

"I know but I don't want you wasting that much money on me." She said looking at him by her shoulders.

"Trust me, I'm not wasting any money on you and I believe the proper word is lavishing." He said placing a kiss on her shoulder and taking out his small pouch bag that has his race earning, handed 200 galleons to the house elf and it instantly disappeared, "I believe a visit to my father is in order."

Lucius was nursing himself with an old scotch whiskey in his study when the door burst opened and Draco and his 'girlfriend' stormed inside but from the looks of it, it seems like Draco was dragging the girl along with him.

_Good. Be wary of me you despicable wench!_

Lucius stood from his chair and raised his arms, "My, back already Draco? Though, I did expect something more dramatic from you." He paused as if in deep thought, "Oh, I thought your entrance would have been you on your knees, crawling towards me, groveling and begging me to forgive you. Now, rid yourself of that filth and say you're sorry." He finished with a wry smile.

"No father, I'm not here to say I've give up, not even anything alluding anything near _that_, I came here because I want to give you a piece of my mind." Draco said and taking a deep breath he continued, "I know that you're a Slytherin at heart like me _but_ using such underhand tricks like that to deal with your own son? You used to value family above everything else, just who are you and what did you do to my father?" Draco finished, almost shouting the last part

"Trust me son, I'm just protecting your inheritance," Lucius replied nonchalantly but an angry vein in his forehead betrayed him. "I don't want you out in the streets when I'm gone, after all, there's a gold digger right beside you." He said motioning to Hermione.

Draco could barely contain his anger and he fisted his hand so hard, he would have all out shouted at his father or even go as far as hex his own sire but Hermione's soft hands on his back kept him rooted on his place, it's like she's touching and soothing his soul just by touching him.

"She's not that kind of woman, father." Draco said wanting to do more to protect her honour but he knew that Hermione would not allow such harsh behavior.

"Believe whatever you wish to believe Draco but I, being of a clear mind can see that you are completely ensnared to all of her intricately woven lies and fake promises of happily ever after. Oh, and Miss Granger," He said turning to Hermione, finally acknowledging her presence in the room, "I'm willing to strike a bargain with you to set my son free. How much would it cost? Would a million galleons suffice? Oh, silly me! It's too low! How about three mill-"

Draco knew in that very instant that his father crossed the line and he was ready to protect Hermione and to engage in a verbal sparring with his father even if it upsets her but Hermione had beaten him to it.

"Enough! I have enough of this Mister Malfoy!" She could bear with the name callings and being deemed unworthy of Draco but for him to think that he could buy their love is an absolute no no!

"Listen Lucius Malfoy and listen carefully, I don't give a damn about your money, you can burn it all for all I care! There are things in this world that money can't buy! And one of them is love!" And taking a deep breath, she continued, "I'll stay with Draco as long as he needs me. I'll never leave his side unless he tells me himself that he don't love me anymore. "

"To think that I've held a little bit of regret last time," She huffed placing her hand on her hip. "When I've told you last time that you're one of those people who'll never know what love is, I was right all along."

Lucius saw red. He'll teach that cultureless mudblood not to insult him on his own house. He drew his wand so fast that Hermione had no time to react whatsoever as he aimed a curse at her in record speed.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione's eyes widened as Draco grabbed her arm and spun them around and as he raised his palm toward the rushing stunning curse and shouted, "PROTEGO!" And the stunning spell hit the shield instead.

Draco used a wandless spell to save her! Hermione was flattered at the moment and was about to sling her arms around his neck when she noticed that he was looking at Malfoy senior with an icy death glare, devoid of any other emotion other than cold unrelenting fury.

"If you even dare hurt her again I'll forget that you're the man who sired me and I will kill you with my own hands." He muttered icily and dangerously low and with that he sharply turned them around, lacing his right hand with her left hand.

To say that she was shock is a serious understatement. Hermione had never saw nor heard Draco treat his father like this before and even though it makes her feel guilty of something, she couldn't help being flattered on having something akin to a knight protecting her. It seems like it was a perfect exit but Lucius would never let them have the last say and so as they exit the door his somewhat threatening voice reach their ears, "You think I'm done with just your Gringotts account? Foolish boy, there's more. You'll regret the day you have decided to antagonize me." And his cold and cruel laugh reverberated on the walls of his study.

Hermione shivered a little at the threat and noticing her reaction, he held her tighter to him as they walk out. Draco didn't turn around to say anything, he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He had done enough damage for one night. Upon reaching the foyer he wrapped his arms securely around her shoulder and held her close for a few seconds before apparating them away from his house and from his father.

He apparated them to the wizarding neighborhood in uptown London, looking around Hermione noticed that he didn't apparate them to Grimmaulds place. And before Hermione could raise any question, he silenced her by kissing her lips. It was a slow, gentle and tentative kiss, a kiss asking for forgiveness for how the visit with his father turned out and a gentle assurance that he'll be with her through thick and thin.

She returned the kiss as slow and gentle as he is kissing her, assuring him that it's alright and that she'll be there with him as well. Draco rest his forehead against hers letting his warm breath to fan across her face as the need to breathe became imminent. "Now, let's go moon strolling milady." And they walked without a particular destination in their minds just basking in the feeling of being in one another's presence.

"Hermione look!" Draco said enthusiastically pointing at a two story house of moderate size, relative to the other towering and huge houses in the neighborhood that they have seen during their walk. It's around 200 square metres with a nice and kept lawn.

"It says the house is for rent." Hermione said looking the notice at the gate.

"Yes! It would be a nice house to stay for awhile." Draco continued turning at Hermione, "we couldn't live in the manor given our situation with my father and we don't want to get in the way of saint Potter's budding romance, do we?"

Hermione smiled at him and agreed, "yeah, I guess so and assuming that your father's hatred of me for stealing and corrupting his only heir's mind would last for a few years, I think this place is suitable to raise our children." Draco abruptly turned his head to her, his eyes widening a little before smiling again.

"How many children would you like Hermione? I'm alright with as many as you would like as long as you promise me that you won't mutilate me during your pregnancies." And it was Hermione's turn to look at him, trying her best to look for signs that he was only kidding but to her shock, he was serious, no trace of humor at all.

"Oh, don't be silly Draco!" She said laughing trying to close the topic. Draco pouted at her and looked like a wounded puppy.

"You don't want to be with me! You don't want to have babies with me!" And he actually fake-wailed and Hermione whacked his head upside down.

"Oh don't be like that Draco! Where would we get the payment for the rent?" she said berating him for his childish antics. "And great Circe! Where would we get 1000 galleons per month? And look! It says two months advance and two month deposit meaning we need to pay 4000 galleons!"

"It's actually rather affordable. Houses like this that I've seen in the past were around 3000 galleons a month and you'll have to pay around 12000 galleons to lease it. I'll take it." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Young master Malfoy do I have to remind you that your account is on hold and the only money you have is your remaining race earning in your pouch of which I assure is not anywhere near 4000 galleons?" She said trying to reason with him.

"I'll work for it." He said looking at her tilting his head to the left asking silently of what's the big deal.

'_I can't really blame him, he lived a sheltered luxurious life after all…' _Hermione thought with a sigh.

"Listen Draco, it's really very sweet of you but it's not that easy." Taking a deep breath she continued, "minimum wage for a day of a common person is five galleons meaning around 120 galleons a month, so doing the math, it would take you around 3 years to earn 4000 galleons and then we need to think about next month's rent of 1000 galleons."

Draco appeared to be in deep thought and Hermione smiled at him, taking his hands into hers she said, "It's alright. It's the thought that counts Draco. I'm really thankful and happy." She then tried to walk but he remained rooted to where he is standing.

"Then I'll just work in a big business company, I was after all the production director of the Malfoy enterprise for a month, I think that's credential enough to land me any job I would like or if that doesn't work I'm still a professional flyer and some sort of a cover boy for Debonair Times." He said looking pensively at her. "I'll get us that house." He said pulling her to him.

"Draco darling, it's not that easy." She said placing his hand on his warm chest and before she could continue with whatever she wanted to say Draco lifted her chin towards him and kissed her.

"Hush, I've already decided." He said smiling at her and apparating them to Grimmaulds' doorsteps.

And as they entered the house they were greeted with Harry's amused voice, "What kind of festivities did you two involve yourselves? It's almost 3 am."

"Oh nothing special Potter, just tasting luscious wines, having something on hold, Hermione offered to end it but ended up blanching upon seeing it and I myself finished it." Hermione tried to protest on his suggestive words but Draco covered her mouth with his hand and smiling he continued, "Went to my house to get to the bottom of it but it appeared to be a bad idea because it just blow up the whole thing, so we just walked around under the moonlight."

"Sounds like fun." Harry said wryly, "Heard from Pansy that your father was freezing your account. Anyway, your sponsor, Debonair Times called earlier, they wanted to inform you that your contract has been abolished."

"Oh, so this is what my father was talking about." He said simply taking a sit in the couch and pulling Hermione down to his lap.

"Why are you so calm Draco? Without a sponsor and representing anything, you can't join racing tournaments!" Hermione said as she tried to get up but Draco held on to her.

"Well then I'll just have find a new job tomorrow." He said then turning to Harry he said, "Thanks Potter, didn't know you cared so much that you stayed awake until 3am."

Harry stood and walked towards the hall leading to the bedrooms. "Ugh. Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to assure myself that you guys survived another bout with your daddy dearest." Turning around with a smirk plastered on his face he sheepishly added, "Pansy just left anyway."

"Now what did those two did?" Draco said more to himself as he stand from the couch carrying Hermione in his arms. "But right now all I really care about is getting to bed with you beautiful." He said nuzzling her neck as he carried her bridal style and Hermione felt her face heat up but smiled at him and nodded. She is sleepy after all.

Draco nudged the door open with his foot, strolled towards the bed and gently placed the girl who's half-asleep and half-awake in his arms to the bed. He leaned down to her and placing his weight on his elbows, went on top of her. He whispered her name softly to her ears as he transferred all of his weight to his left elbow and arm while his right hand slipped under her back and went to the zipper of his light blue silk chiffon dress.

She heard him and felt him lowering the zipper of her dress so she lifted her body a little to make it easier and to give him more space as he tugged her dress down. Standing up, he looked down at the now sleeping girl. Dark brunette hair pooling around her angelic face, the slow rhythmic pattern of her breathing that causes her breast to rise and fall, following in their rhythm, the narrow trim of her waist going down to perfect hips and those beautiful legs that would look nice wrapped around him in bouts of passion.

"Draco…" She sleepily murmured, reaching her hand towards him in an invitation for him to join her sleep.

Does she have any idea how much temptation she presents to him? Shaking his head a no, he took her outstretched hand, and he carefully settled himself beside her. He has lost count of how many times he had faced this kind of sweet torture. And as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, she turned towards him.

"Draco I love you." She muttered in her sleep, barely audible but his ears honed into hearing her voice heard her clearly.

"And I love you too." And with that he drifted easily to dreamland with a smile on his face.

Hermione woke up the next morning alone in the bed. Noticing a piece of paper on the bedside table with a 'notice me' spell, she found out that he had gone out early to go job hunting.

"Don't expect to find a very high paying job." Hermione whispered softly to herself, wishing the wind would carry them out to Draco.

"WHAT? Why is the monthly pay only 350 galleons? In the ad it says this job pays for 1200 galleons a month!" Draco asked exasperated.

"Well if you want to earn 1200 galleons a month then sell at least around 100 broomsticks, 10 sets of quidditch play materials and a hundred pairs of gauntlets, all in one month which nobody had ever done before but if you want 1200 galleons you could earn it in around four months ." The personnel in charge said calmly to Draco, seemingly used to these kinds of outbursts.

"But I need fast and big money! Do you got any idea on how on earth I can earn them?" Draco asked looking harassed. He had already tried for three jobs and all of them pays lower than 400 galleons! Pfft, 400 galleons was only his snack allowance when he was director.

'_Arrgh! I hate my father for ordering the business companies not to entertain my application!' _

"Well, fast and big money, you say? Why don't you try _that_." the man said pointing to what seems to be his body and his brain went to an overdrive as his eyes went to the size of saucer plates, "NO! I have girlfriend you know! Maybe I'm desperate but I would **not** stoop that low!"

And all throughout his outburst the man's face remained neutral bordering bored, "Silly young man. I wasn't pointing at your body, look." The man pointed out again and Draco moved a little to his right so he'll see where the man was actually pointing at.

"They pay daily and construction work pays well but the work is really hard bout of manual labor." The man was pointing to a construction site. Boy does he feel like an idiot.

After overcoming that shameful moment, Draco looked thoughtful in the direction of the construction.

Buildings and infrastructures in the wizarding world are made manually, no magic allowed since a magically built infrastructure is too erratic. Not only that, if buildings and other infrastructures are tampered with magic when it was being built, its magical essence might react negatively when charms and wards are applied to the building afterwards.

He had heard before that the pay for people doing construction work was really big to encourage workers to go back. Willing workers are scarce to find in the wizarding world since magical folks are wary of doing manual labor and there are tons of infrastructure that needs rebuilding because of the recent wizarding war. Well, he would have just need to brave it and find out firsthand how good the pay is.

With a determined mind he strode forward to the direction of the construction site. It would be hard work, that guy got that part right and this would be the first for him to involve himself into something really manual. It could be dangerous as well and he doubts that Hermione would be very enthusiastic if she finds out about it but who says she's going to find out? He's not going to tell her, well, at least not now but he'll tell her when the time comes.

Hermione administered a pepper up potion to the pale sickly looking young girl and after a few diagnostic spells, it turns out that the girl is as she has suspected, anemic.

"Annie, sweetie," she softly said to the child and continued soothingly. "I would like you to give this to your mama, it's a list of the foods that has to be included and to be excluded from your diet to alleviate your symptoms. Could you do that for me?"

"Yes! Miss Hermione." The young girl smiled toothily at her and skipped off happily probably to her mother.

Hermione wanted to become a healer at first but then she realized that she couldn't bear operating people and going pass what medicines could offer just to save people's lives, having the sole responsibility to someone's life is just too much for her, besides, she had enough of that during her time playing the hero back in her school days. So instead, she opted on taking up a magical degree on medicinal chemistry and she took a program that enables her to work as a pediatric mediwitch with her kind of degree. She likes helping and healing children but she would really like to go into her elements of trying to figure out and brew improved and new medicinal potions, draughts and balms.

"Hermione?" Melissa a mediwitch trainee called to her. "Madam Joy wanted t see you in her office."

Finding out that the head mediwitch is asking for her presence, she immediately stood from her chair, thanked the young woman and strolled towards the office of the head mediwitch. She knock once and instantly the quiet but stern head mediwitch' voice came and allowed her entry.

"Take a sit Miss Granger, I have something of importance to tell you." Madam Joy gestured to a sit in front of her desk.

Hermione just sat there for a few minutes just looking at the quiet woman. She has no idea why she was called here, as far as she's concerned she have done and gave her best in every task that she was assigned to.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be pleasant news for you but," the mediwitch said pausing to look at Hermione with sympathetic eyes, "you're fired."

"w-what?" she asked still not believing what she have just heard.

"There was nothing I can do, my dear." The middle aged witch's hand went to her temples giving them a slight massage, "It was Mr. Malfoy and well you know, he's rather influential to the directors of Saint Mungos."

Sitting back on her chair, she allowed her brain to absorb the news. Damn that Lucius Malfoy! When would he stop? She shook her head as if clearing her thoughts of something unpleasant, stood up to face the mediwitch and nodded her head. She then quietly walked out and went to her office, well, it _was _her office a few minutes ago. She needs to pack some of her knick knacks that she had brought along with her in her working place.

Dejected.

That was the first adjective that came into his mind when he saw Hermione sitting on the steps of Grimmauld's place with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her palms.

"Oi!" he said cheerily taking a sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and drawing her near to him. "Did that cat finally died?"

"No." she deadpanned.

"oh…" Draco paused trying to find the right words, "well, what happened? Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that."

After what seemed like an eternity to Draco with her just staring into nothingness, Hermione turned to face him and his heart almost broke. She has this defeated look in her eyes, they were shining with barely contained tears and her lips are quivering.

"I got fired." She said wrapping her arms around him and he let out a sigh of relief.

"You got me scared back there," wrapping his arm tight around her he continued, "thought you were terminally ill or something but hey, I have something to cheer you up!"

"TADAA!" He said pulling a piece of paper from his coat pocket.

Scanning the parchment over her eyes widened. It's the contract for the rental of the house!

"Well now that you don't have a job, you could start decorating the interior of the house!" Draco then started fishing for something in his pocket, "The house was kind of dull inside, just gray everything and it's only semi-furnished, so we need to buy some furniture as well."

"Draco."

"And oh, there's a shed in the back, you could do your chemical experiments there just like how you've always dreamt of." He said still busy with his pocket.

"DRACO!" Hermione said louder this time and finally getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked pausing with what he's doing and clutching something in his hand.

"Where on earth did you get 4000 galleons?"

"I robbed a muggle bank, had the muggle denomination changed into galleons." He said with a straight face and it was quite an effort to keep it that way when Hermione started sputtering and blanching.

"Y-YOU ROBBED A BANK? DRACO HOW COULD YOU?" She asked jumping into her feet and phasing back and forth.

Alas, Draco couldn't hold the full blown laugh from spilling as she continued talking and talking about its immorality and injustice. Hermione stopped in her tirade and gaped at the laughing form of Draco, doubling over in his bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh good merlin, I was only kidding!" He said with laughs in between the words. "I didn't know you'd take it seriously!"

Hermione blushed crimson red, "Well, you just show up after a day of your supposed work and you just pulled out a house rental contract that costs 4000 galleons! Of course I would be a little gullible."

Draco smirked at her and she blushed for more, swearing that her hair roots are probably all red as well.

"Here." Draco said, placing something cold in her hand and looking down, she saw that it's a key. "Hermione, I got accepted in a big broomstick manufacturing company and I worked hard that's how I got the money. I didn't do anything wrong to earn the 4000 galleons."

He said it so sincerely that Hermione didn't asked for more details. For now. She will dig for more on a later time but for now, she just nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him, basking in the happy feeling that he gave her.

"Why don't we go visit our house?" Draco said and before she could say anything, they have apparated in front of the house.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears once again but now they are tears of joy and looking at Draco smiling at her while holding the gate open and gesturing for her to go in, the tears fell. She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so happy Draco and I promise, I'll do my best to make you as happy as you make me feel every day. Thank you for bringing my dreams closer to me."

"If I knew that getting you a chemical laboratory will make you feel that way, I should have gotten you one sooner."

"Not just for the lab! But for the whole thing! Everything!" She said playfully punching him on the shoulder as she laughs, "Thank you for cheering me up and knowing exactly what to do during my lowest times. I think I haven't thank you enough for what you've done for me in the past."

"We're together now." And tightening his hold around her, "and that's more than enough for me."

They remained like that for awhile before finally going inside the house and true to his words earlier, everything was in grey. A lot of painting has to be done and she insisted on doing it manually, there's just this sense of fulfillment you feel when you work hard for something and not just wave your wand for instant results. If she just knew how Draco's finally learning that the hard way. And as they were discussing the types of furniture and design of their new home as they sat against a wall, she felt something heavy on her right shoulder, and looking to her right she noticed that he has fallen asleep.

She smiled at him, watching him in his sleep. Fascinated by his slow steady breathing, entranced by his angelic face and captivated by his slightly parted lips. She lifted her left hand towards his face, the tips of her index finger gingerly grazing his forehead and tracing his straight nose down to his lips. Looking down, she noticed something on his right hand, no, even his left hand has one. It seems like a spell is cast on them. That was strange, she thought. Draco was not one to use glamour charms. He loves flaunting the way he is, he believes that he's physically perfect and glamour charms are beneath him. But as she was about to dispel it, he stirred and woke from his sleep.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." He said whilst stretching his limbs as he stood and offered his hand to Hermione, "Let's go back to Potter's, I'm rather sleepy, we can start tomorrow on the decorations and refurnishing." He finished with a smile.

Carrying pints of paint and brushes the next day, Hermione happily started the day. Painting one of the walls in a comforting lime green colour, she didn't notice when someone entered the room as a result she was startled when someone cleared his throat, turning around briskly a 180 degrees with a wand at the read she was met with the sight of a man in who seems to be in his late 50's or early 60's with graying hair that was thinning out. She lowered her wand, he didn't seem to be posing any threat anyway.

"Hello miss, I'm the landlord of this house." The man said perhaps trying to explain and justify his presence, "I would like to demand that you hand me back the rental contract to this property."

"And why would I do that? That doesn't seem right." She said with impatience lacing her voice "Draco had paid you the required money, so I don't see any reason of why I should hand you over the contract." She said dismissively, turning back to painting the wall.

"Yes he did." The older man tried again, trying to appeal to her logical side. "You see miss, someone offered me 35,000 galleons for the rental of this property and it's not every day that someone gives such a splendid offer like that, so I accepted."

Shocked at the amount offered to the landlord, she spun around whilst holding the paint on her right hand. "Who in the name of Circe would offer such?"

"I would." Another figure immerged to the room and that figure is none other than Lucifer himself, I mean Lucius Malfoy himself. "Especially if it involves some naïve, stupid and daydreaming wench such as yourself, Miss Granger."

"Well, I think I should take my leave and Miss Granger, you and your boyfriend could keep the contract if you could give me the same amount as Mister Malfoy here had graciously offered." The landlord said trying to make an exit as soon as possible since it seems like the temperature of the room dropped drastically.

Silence reigned for the longest time.

"So what do you think Miss Granger? Do you think you'd be able to procure 35,000 galleons in three days?" He asked tauntingly and he continued with a sharper and condescending tone, "spare my son the hardship and hand me over that contract."

"What?" she asked bewildered on what Malfoy Senior's could be implying to.

He gave a smile, it was not a smile of delight or anything remotely related to that happy feeling. It was a sadistic gleam of a manipulator who wants his target on edge and on the dark. She knows that he knows something she didn't. And She hated it.

"Well, aren't you truly a naïve, stupid and daydreaming wench?" He said shaking his head gently in a mocking manner, "how could you not know? Oh well, you'll see soon." And with that he was gone.

Hermione fell into a dejected sitting position, curling up and looking up to the grey ceiling of the room, she allowed the turmoil show onto her face. Why is his boyfriend's father so vindictive? Why did he have to hate her because of such outdated beliefs that bears not even a shred of truth? Why did he emphasize that she's a naïve, stupid and daydreaming wench? Why doesn't she know exactly what Draco's doing? And why doesn't she know a single answer to any of the questions running in her head?

Soft clicking of heeled shoes caught her attention and looking up she saw Astoria Greengrass. Just great. Exactly what she needs at the moment, Astoria standing right in front of her looking like an angel from heaven with her flowing strawberry blond hair and sparkly blue eyes, garb in a light pink airy looking dress while she's slumped down on the wooden floor, like a dejected mortal with paint blobs here and there in her long shirt and tights. Could the day get any worse?

"Hello, Miss Granger." She says in a light tone, "Do you have a moment to spare? I wanted to show you something."

Hermione nodded slowly, not knowing if she has any other options. Her face was the epitome of an angelic face but she has a gut feeling that there is more to Astoria than just this. And as she stood to follow her out, she failed to see that gentle smile on her lips turn into a devious smirk conveying victory.

Her heart was breaking as her soul was raging with fury.

The sight and the thought of her beloved Draco working under the sun whilst pushing a three-wheeled trolley of cement was too much for her while she remains in the dark, taking it easy and dreaming of their future is too much for her to bear, and turned her eyes away. She couldn't bear to see him like that, not a single day of his life had he worked so hard like that, and even quidditch practice is no match to the heavy labours of construction work.

'_Naïve, stupid and daydreaming wench.'_ Lucius Malfoy's venom laced voice echoed in her mind and for once, she believed his words.

"You know Miss Granger, you're quite a woman." Astoria said still looking at Draco from their safe distance from him, "I've never seen Draco Malfoy like that, working like a mule for a woman, are you quite proud of your achievement?" She said with an edge in her voice.

"You're wrong! I never asked him to do anything for me, especially not this!" She said with a deep sadness and remorse in her voice. "I-I never wanted to see him like this…"

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that because of _you_ the renowned Prince of Slytherin is working like a beast of burden just for your pathetic dreams and ideals." Astoria said rivaling the venom that laced Lucius Malfoy's voice.

Hermione snapped her head towards Astoria just to see her looking coldly at her. Earlier, she thought she was like an angel but now as she looked at her, she thought maybe she's one of those fallen angels, pleasing to the eyes but underneath all the glamour is the devil dressed in repulsive hatred and malice.

"You know, Draco is not used to this kind of lifestyle, He's used to elves waiting hand and foot for him." Astoria said genially, once more the façade of an angel once again masking the foul devil. "Stop ruining his life, think about Lucius Malfoy's offer." She finished with a smile.

"Y-you knew?" She asked shocked that Astoria knew that much, for as far as she is concerned, all that Astoria should know is that there is a bad blood between her and Lucius Malfoy, not everything!

Astoria smirked cunningly at her before turning on her heels and over her shoulder she said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course I do."

"I'm the rightful fiancée after all." She said as she walked off with her hips swaying as she does.

It was her fifth pint of vanilla and strawberry ice cream and yet she craved for more, and as Pansy tried in vain to snatch the sugary cold treat from her hand, her other hand slapped her hand away.

"Let her be, love." Harry said taking hold of Pansy's hand and rubbing soothing circles on it. "It's her defense mechanism when under stressful situations."

"Let me guess," She said irritated, "This has something to do with Draco, right?"

Hermione snapped her eyes sharply to Pansy but this didn't deter the dark haired witch, "You know, talking it out with him in a diplomatic manner is a better way than keeping all the ice cream to yourself."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." She said with vindication, "I'll rant to him till blood ooze out of her ears and even after that!"

And as in queue, Draco entered the living room, looking tired but overall, he still has that arrogant swagger he always has. He tilted his head to the side as if inquiring why everyone's looking at him.

"It's late Pansy, I think I should take you back to your house." Harry said trying a way out.

"No need for that Harry." Hermione said, sharply rising form the couch and vanishing the ice cream at the wave her wand. "Draco and I were just about to go out in the garden to talk _some_ things over."

Pansy and Harry looked at one another as the two exited to the garden.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked as he closed the backdoor.

"Oh nothing much, just your father leasing the same house that you did with 35,000 galleons and if we don't make 35,000 galleons in three days, we'll lose the contract." She said monotonously with her back to him.

Draco whistled, "Geez, things are bound to get rougher when father complicates things but don't worry about it. I'll find a way…" And he moved to turn her around and wrap his arms around her.

Something was wrong, of that Draco was certain. The way Hermione remained rigid and unmoving in his embrace didn't feel right at all. He didn't let go of her, he remained embracing her in his arms but she just remained still and quiet. And after the longest second, she took a deep breath and met his confused eyes.

"Have you showered already?" she asked in a cold monotone that he didn't recognize as her voice and he stiffened, "Wiped your sweat off? Took off your dirty work clothes? Sprayed some perfume?"

She knew of his little secret.

"Ahh, you found out, I was trying to find the perfe—" he tried to explain.

"Lies." She said with finality, "Please don't lie to me Draco."

"I'm sorry Hermione-"And again poor Draco was unable to finish his sentence.

"I don't care about the future, my dreams and whatnots." She said with fires of determination shining in the depths of her hazel eyes, "If their fulfillment means putting your life in the line then I'd rather be nothing and reach nothing at all!"

Grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him she continued, "I could not and I would not bear reaching my dreams and the future I have in mind when you're suffering and ruining your future your dreams and your own life just for me to reach it!" And she was unable to hold the tears at bay and they coursed freely down her cheeks. "I love you so much I couldn't bear seeing you ruining your own life and so to stop you from ruining it any further, I'm letting you go, go back to your father and to your luxurious life as his heir…"

Only the sound of cicada and the trees sounded until a rich velvety laugh joined the symphony and she felt his hand cupping her face on the sides and his thumbs wiping the tears away while he continued to laugh, feeling the its vibrations against her breast.

She stared dumbfounded at him, has he lost it?

"Silly girl!" He said amusedly as he tilts her head back to place his forehead against hers, "Me? Ruining my life? I'm smarter than that Hermione."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he whispered so that only she would hear him, "I'd rather be in tattered clothes and rags if that means I would be with you than dressed in the finest tailored silks if you're not with me." Smiling gently with his eyes closed he continued, "You my sweet Hermione is my life, dream and future, it is being without you that will ruin me because without you, I don't have a future, a dream and a life."

Her breath was knocked off of her when he opened his eyes to look deeply into hers and with lips so close to hers she could every whispered word on her lips, "I dream of a future where you're beside me in my happiest and saddest moments, a life where I'm content because you're right beside me, smiling at me and holding my hand tight in every turn that life might take us."

And as he looked at her dumbfounded expression under the moonlight, he was hard pressed to resist her innocent and natural charm and so, he surrendered. He kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his and as the tempo of the night's symphony under the stars increased, so did their kiss. He started kissed her in earnest passion, pressing his body flushed against her and they were in a deep passionate kiss entangled in one another's embrace. And as they break for the need for oxygen, Draco trailed kisses down her neck and paid special attention to that pulsing on her neck, sucking gently causing an enticing soft moan to sound from her bow-shaped lips.

Pulling out a little from her and still looking deeply into her eyes, he asked, "What do you say?"

"I'll be there."

A/N: I'm so sorry for the **VERY** late update. It's just that nobody told me that third year college would be so toxic! SORRY(100x). Anyway, What do you think of this chapter? Of the progression of the story? Of Draco? Of Hermione? Of Lucius? Of Astoria?

Fluffy, don't you think so? Next is bound to be drama, drama, drama! I'll try to tone it down a bit if you don't like much dramas.

Thank you very much to those who reviewed! Keep it up guys! They inspire me to squeeze writing the chapters in my busy schedule! Love you all my dear readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'd probably be able to post the next one on august third week and here's the GOOD news, I'd be able to update at least two times or even three times this august!


	6. Ghosts

Chapter 6: Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Harry Potter

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, no, this isn't the drama filled chapter that would be the next one though, I think.

Very slowly, Draco roused from the bed being as careful as he could as to not to wake the sleeping brunette lying next to him. 'Where in the name of Merlin would I get 35000 galleons?' Draco thought glumly as he made his way down to the garden. And out of frustration, screamed out loud and sunk down onto his knees.

"Having some troubles oh great ferret lord?" said a voice from behind him

"Go away saint potter." Draco muttered not even bothering to look behind him and taking a deep breath he added, "I'm already as miserable as I could be at the moment without you bothering me."

"Lighten up mate." Harry said hitting his shoulder as he sat down next to him, "maybe I could help or offer some words of wisdom." He said going all sagely as he said the last part.

"Look Harry, it's about money matters and rent," he said finally looking at the raven haired young man beside him. "I still have my pride as a man, so no, I'm not borrowing money from you, and besides, if I do borrow from you, how would I be able to pay you back and the rental afterwards?"

"ohhh, someone sounds so pessimistic here." Harry then sighed dramatically, "Too bad I couldn't let you into an easy money method that I know of."

"Easy money? Really? I need to earn 35,000 galleons!" Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him, "can I earn 35,000 galleons with that method of yours?"

At this point Harry looked at him looking all scandalized. "What? You don't believe me? 35,000 galleons?" Harry snorted, "oh please Malfoy, you can earn up to tenfold of that amount with this handy dandy job that I got on my mind!"

"350,000 galleons!" Draco exclaimed standing to his full height, "We're not going to rob a bank, are we Potter?"

"Of course not." Harry calmly said standing up as well, "its racing, dragon racing but it's pretty illegal and Hermione would hate it if we participate on one. Actually, when I did participate on it this one time she almost maimed me! So, just forget about it and go get some sleep to clear that head of yours."

'That was close' Harry thought as he made his way back to the house and as he was about to open the door he felt Draco's arm fling around his shoulders and when he looked at him, he had this crazed look on his eyes that vaguely reminded him of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where can I find the administrators for this race, huh, St. Potter?" he asked with a scary smile

'Hermione would be out for my blood' Harry thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

Hermione turned to her side expecting the welcoming warmth of Draco's sleeping body next to hers but to her dismay there was no blonde hunky for her to hug or any trace of warmth. Frowning, she forced her sleepy brain to function, slowly opening her eyes, she confirmed his absence, turning to her right she saw the clock. It was only 10:30pm, so where could he be?

Fully awake now, she made her way downstairs calling Draco's name and when no answer came a frown prominently etched itself upon her face.

'_Where could they be?'_ she thought as she went around the house and noticing that nobody's around the place.

Hermione sighed to herself. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Pansy is out away in Italy at the moment and Harry told her earlier that he has no plans of going anywhere. Ergo, if her reasoning is correct, Draco's probably out trying to earn that rental money and he probably dragged Harry along with him on his mission. She was in the middle of solving the mystery of where Harry fits in this puzzle for surely Draco wouldn't just randomly tag Harry around with him, when her phone started ringing.

"Hello," she said after pressing the accept button and as she heard the voice on the other line she suddenly froze in her position, going rigidly still. It's _him_. Ron Weasley, that pig she fawned herself with in her younger years and the guy who led her on and broke her heart.

"What do you need Ronald," she said between gritted teeth. The nerve of this guy, he's been missing for a year and half now, no contacts whatsoever at all with his parents and siblings, and now he has the gall to call her?

"You're unbelievable Ronald," she said with barely contained rage. "Running off with Lovegood and now giving me a prank call? I'm turning this down now if you-"

"No, no, no!" Came his frantic voice from the other line, "Hermione please, you don't understand."

"Ohh? I don't understand Weasley? Sure, I don't understand, so I'd better put this call down now!" Hermione all but screeched in indignation on the other line.

"Please listen to me! Even for just a minute!" Hermione sensing the urgency on his voice kept quiet, wanting to know what could have made Ronald come out from his hiding.

"I swear you got no idea how I had to swallow the last remnants of my pride and gather all the remaining Gryffindor courage in me just to call you." He said in an uncharacteristically sad and sober tone, "Please Hermione, I know it's the middle of the night but can we meet up? What I had to say is too delicate and important and I think it's really better to talk in person. I can understand if you don't come but please find it in your heart to at least spare me ten minutes of your presence, of your life." Pausing, he thought of a more appropriate words to voice out his thoughts in a way that it wouldn't sound too cliché or dramatic, "I know that I have wasted enough of your time in the past but you're the only one I can turn to now. My parents would probably kill or strangle me on sight and my siblings aren't far behind that…"

'_And I don't?' _ She thought indignantly to herself, in all actuality, for everything he has caused her, she might as well strangle him to death.

"I know you wouldn't though, you're always the logical one." He said quietly, answering the unvoiced question, "So what do you say? The cafe just on the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione who remained quiet all throughout wanted to say something along the lines of "hell no!" But instead she opted on saying, "alright Ronald." She was signing her feelings in a one heck of a rollercoaster ride again but there was something in his voice that made her want to spare him some of her time and to hear him out, plus, it doesn't hurt that she's intrigued with what sounded to be a more mature and articulate Ronald Weasley.

Lucius found himself standing in a meadow full of various blossoming flowers. He could identify the blue dahlias, white irises, snowdrops and sunflowers. They were all blooming which he found odd, he might not be a herbology genius but seriously it doesn't take a genius to know that this flowers _shouldn't_ be blooming all at the same time, they all require different humidity, temperature and sunlight.

"I must be dreaming,"he concluded to himself andnoticing something amidst the dahlias, lowered himself on one knee to get a closer look. Reaching out a hand to weave the dahlias, he saw a white narcissus.

"Dreaming? Not quite but good enough." Said a gentle voice behind him, slowly turning around Lucius was shock to see Narcissa garbed in a loose white dress standing with a smile on her face.

"Lu? You look like as if you saw a ghost." She said and her smile turned into a grin. "boo, scared?"

Lucius abruptly stood up and strode towards her, and openly stared at her.

"It's nice to see you again Lu." She said pleasantly, "but you see I don't have much time, so—" she let her word hang in the air and allowed her fist to do the talking. She hit Lucius on the side of his head. Hard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SON?"

And for a full minute Lucius just stared at his wife before gaining back enough sense, "I'm not doing anything." He said while rubbing the side of his head that Narcissa just whacked. "For a dream, that sure hurt."

"Weren't you listening?" Narcissa huffed placing a hand on her hip and shaking her head. "This isn't exactly a dream Lucius." She said with a smile that clearly said 'I know something you don't'.

"oh?" he said raising an eyebrow, "then what is it?"

Narcissa smile at him and said, "Guess." And she rounded him again, "you haven't exactly answered my question yet my dear, so mind telling me why you are being so hard pressed with your own son?"

"Cissa! Have you seen his choice for a girlfriend?" He said defending himself and mentally he started listing all the negative traits that he'll say, "She's dull, plain and rude, add to the list that she's not from a pure lineage, and that's even an understatement Cissa! She's a muggleborn!" And he went on and on, saying to most irrelevant commentaries.

And when he finished, he noticed that Narcissa was looking at him in a bored manner.

"Are you quite done, darling?" Narcissa asked in a tone that can match the look she's giving him. "I thought you were going to add to the list that she's not blonde."

"That can be arranged." Lucius bite back in indignation as he folded his arms in front of him. Narcissa just sighed.

"The point is, you're giving them too much hardship and it's really out of me." Pausing as she remembered something, "come to think of it, you really didn't take those blood purity ideologies to the heart, so I'm really at loss at what this is all about…"

Lucius sneered, "Do I have to remind you that I was a Death Eater?-"

"yes, yes, you were Voldemort's right hand man," Narcissa cut and continued for him. "But it wasn't and never was for those blood purity ideas."

"It was for power, prestige and to secure a good standing for us, for our family…" Narcissa said sounding nostalgic. "For our happiness."

"Whatever was my reason, it obviously backfired." He said in tone bordering bitter regret. "You're not even by my side anymore…"

"You can still be happy Lu if you stop being so pigheaded." She said gaily and schooling her face in a more serious expression, "but seriously, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hmn… you can call it purging." He said thoughtfully, "you said I'm being hard pressed to our son but how do you extricate pure gold from rubbish? By purging it with fire, correct?"

"Yes…" she said looking thoughtful then she beamed up to him, "you're just testing their mettle?"

"Think of it in whatever way your want to and if it appeases you to think of it in such a way then do so."

Unexpectedly, Narcissa stepped forward and embraced him, "why oh why my dear Lucius must you mask your emotions to an extreme level?" She said burrowing her face on his shoulder, "why are you so stingy on showing it?"

"Whatever." He said dismissively, absentmindedly noticing that he had plucked the white narcissus earlier as he returned the embrace and whispered, "I still don't think she's suited for our son… I prefer Astoria for him." He felt Narcissa sigh and pull away from him, enough to see his eyes. "Lucius, promise me one thing."

Lucius took her hand into his and pressed it against his lips, "anything for you."

With a gentle smile playing on her lips, she stepped back from him. "When this brilliant scheme of yours fails, you'll give way to Draco and Hermione…" Lucius opened his mouth to deny her request but a look from her eyes stopped him.

Sighing he grudgingly said, "I promise." A sudden glint appeared on his eyes, "but I highly doubt that my plans will fail this time. Its as infallible as it could be, sorry to disappoint my love."

"ahh, you're making me fall in love with you all over again." Narcissa crooned as she giggled, obviously not taking his words seriously. And as she fixed her gaze at him, Lucius couldn't help but notice a slight look of wistfulness, longing, perhaps. "Our time has come to an end." She said smiling gently at him, "It had been better than I've imagined, thank you." And she started walking away from him and fading to the environment.

"Wait!" Lucius desperately called out to her, she stopped but she didn't turn around to face him, "you haven't told me what this –" he said gesturing to everything around him, "-is exactly."

She turned around with a bright smile, "Magic Lucius, its magic." With that everything seemed to fade, the flower meadow and Narcissa of whom he desperately tried to reach out but she didn't do anything, she just continued smiling at him.

Lucius Malfoy suddenly found himself bolting up into a sitting position on his silk covered bed.

'_What a strange dream…' _

And as she was about to wipe the beads of sweat on his brow he noticed that his right hand is holding a white narcissus flower.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed, she's been in the café for three minutes now. As she was about to leave the bell attached to the door of the café sounded. Very slowly she turned her head towards the door and saw a shack of ginger red hair that's making slow but sure steps towards her. Her eyes ventured to the face to place a name to the red haired person. It was undeniably Ronald Weasley walking towards her table.

"Sorry, I was a bit late." He said apologetically, scratching the back of his head, "I had to take care of something." And as he said that his features noticeably fell although he immediately covered it, or more appropriately tried to cover it.

On lighter note he asked her, "May I take this seat?" Flashing her one of those smiles that would probably turn her seventeen years old version into goo, however, this nineteen years old version of her could only numbly nod her head while she continued staring at him.

"Ronald, please don't smile if you really don't feel like it." She said finally noticing that the smile on his face looked forced and desperately in need of a saving grace for herself she continued, "It makes you look stupid."

And as if he didn't hear her, he tried another feeble smile.

Taking a better look at him he appeared to have lost some of his weight, his posture showed signs of weariness and the dark circles around his eyes indicated lack of sleep for a considerable amount of time. Inwardly, she wandered if facing a ghost from her past is a wise move on her part.

"Well, well if it isn't Draco Malfoy." Came a condescendingly irritating voice, breaking Draco's entrancement to the full moon. Looking over by his shoulder, he saw a face that he would love to maim any day, Marcus Flint, sporting a sneer on his face that contorted his already below average face into something worse, well on Draco's opinion that is.

"Flint," Draco spit out his name like it was something repugnant, "Didn't I warn you the last time that if you dare show that rat ass face of yours to me again I'll kill you?"

Marcus Flint snorted at him, "excuse me Malfoy but I usually come here, so it's you who showed up here not me." Then his lips took the form of a smirk, "My, dragon racing, Malfoy? Why would the Slitherin prince be participating in such a dangerous activity?" then if it was possible is smirk grew larger, "Did your father got tired of you bedding a mudblood every night and disowned you?"

That does it. He punched his poor excuse of a face squarely, and he heard his nose make some crunching sound. Pulling his fist back, Draco smirked happily and said, "Don't ever take my words lightly and watch your words, I won't hesitate to cut off your tongue the next time. And I haven't quite forgotten what you did awhile back in Hogwarts." His eyes flash menacingly at Flint and he took hold of his neck and as he did, memories resurfaced on the forefront of his mind.

_He felt exhilarated, the early morning air felt so invigorating as he swoop down and dodge tree after tree while riding his broom at full speed, and the fact that now Hermione Granger is his girlfriend doesn't hurt as well. Never mind the fact that at most he only had three hours of sleep and had been flying nonstop all throughout Scotland. _

_It was around 12am when he decided to pay a little visit to his mother to share the good news with her. He never thought it was possible for him and Hermione to ever be couple seeing that she was too enamored with Weasley, ''was' being the keyword since now she's all mine.' Draco thought possessively to himself._

_It took him 2 hours and a half of flying to make it to his mother's grave and since there are anti-apparition spells around the Hogwarts and his mother's final resting place, he chose to fly, thinking logically that it is the stealthy option he has and quite frankly, he is in the mood to fly. He noticed that the sun is starting to rise, it must be near 6 am and he was all sweaty from all the flying he has been doing and thinking that it isn't much of a turn on if he turns to his girl for an early morning embrace all sweaty, veered his broom to the direction of his house's quidditch locker room, deciding that a shower is must._

_And he was still in that euphoric mode when he landed near the Slitherin locker room when he heard strange noises coming from the said room. 'tch, oh please couldn't they find a better room?' It was with thoughts like that when he started walking away from the locker room but an unmistakable scream caught his attention and bolted full speed to the room, wand at his hand._

"_BOMBARDA!" The door exploded into unrecognizable pieces and the inside of the room was revealed to him and he didn't like it one bit. _

_Marcus flint was all over a struggling Hermione, the Hermione Granger, his girlfriend! And as Marcus became rooted with shock, he took one dangerous step towards him and with a flick of his wand Marcus went flying off to the opposite wall with a resounding crack. _

"_What do you think you're doing Flint?" he said in a dangerously quite tone belying the white hot rage that he felt surging on his veins. _

"_What the fuck MALFOY!" He shouted picking himself up into a standing position which he found out to be a very bad idea. It appears to be that Malfoy managed to broke some bone on his hip and it hurts. Seeing Malfoy's murderous expression he began explaining, "Relax, I wasn't going to do anything that bad to your fuck toy, just wanted to have a little taste, I didn't know you mind sharing." He said in hopes of appeasing him. _

_Wrong answer. Before he could even blink he found himself pinned in the wall by his neck. Draco had him pinned against the wall constricting his air passage with every passing minute. He would have been a goner if Hermione's sobbing didn't reach Draco's ears. Immediately he was kneeling by her side, enfolding her to him, rubbing comforting circles on her back as she bury her face by the juncture of his neck and shoulder._

"_Hush. It's okay, I'm here now, nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let anything happen to you." He said as she continued sniffing and sobbing on his shoulder._

_Noticing that Flint is still in the room, he glared daggers at him, "Get the hell out of here!" He shouted at him, sending a stinging hex at him, Marcus all but flee in such a weird angle because of the condition his hip bone is. _

_Draco and Hermione remained in that position for a long while until Draco decided that they have stayed long enough in the locker room and carried Hermione back to her room. After all, he still has an unfinished business to settle._

_The very next morning Marcus Flint was expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

His trip down memory lane was cut short with Harry's voice and at least three men taking his hands off that pitiful excuse of a human's neck.

"Malfoy, are you listening to me?" Harry said waving a hand in front of him, "why are you choking Flint? You're not allowed to strangle to death other race players... Well, before the game that is."

Draco's eyes focused sharply on Flint who seemed faint, honestly he had no idea how long he has been choking him since he was so absorbed reliving a memory. "Race player, huh? See you later in the race." He said confidently as he broke free from the three men taking hold of him and sauntering off tagging Harry along with him.

"So you know the mechanics?" Harry asked when they were out of the hearing range of Marcus and the goons of the administrators. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Just how hard could taking an egg right under a dragon's nose be?" Draco said nonchalantly but as he said this his adrenalin was already surging on his veins. And walking closer to the edge of the mountain they're currently standing on for a closer look of the dragon's lair atop the sleeping volcano.

Although it's an inactive volcano, its surface area are all cracked-up and its vents spew hot steam or magma every once in awhile, and in the dark of the night, the lines of the mountain's continuous crack glows an orange red color.

His lips formed into a daredevil smirk. The mere thought of racing here and with Marcus Flint as a competitor as well is causing his adrenaline to go into its maximum concentration. Dragon racing is a nice way to get back to that ghoul from the past…

A/N: Thank you very much for reading my story! So here's my plan, I'll be editing the earlier chapters of 'Having you Around' since I took the time to read them and I had a headache from all the grammatical errors. Afterwards, I'll be writing the next chapter which should be out by early November, hopefully.


End file.
